The present invention relates to navigation and determining a location of a device, such as a communications device or the like and more particularly to radio frequency navigation or determining a location of a device using frequency response matching.
Determining a location of a device using radio navigation may be particularly challenging within a structure or other operating environment where the device is proximate to near field scattering objects that can cause time of arrival techniques and other techniques to be unreliable. When a radio navigation receiver or the like is in the near field of one or more scattering objects, insufficient time may elapse between a line of sight (LOS) signal and non-line of sight (NLOS) signals, scattered by the scattering objects, to distinguish between these types of signals. This may result in accuracy errors on the order of the distance between the receiver and the scattering objects. When much higher positioning accuracy is needed, time of arrival techniques may be unreliable, especially when the signal bandwidth is limited.